Te amo
by Darrensaurio
Summary: Desde el inicio, Kurt se propuso decirle a Blaine que lo amaba cada vez que se fuera del apartamento.


**Mis disculpas con el retraso de Going for Broke. Pronto, se los prometo.**

* * *

Se da cuenta la primera vez que tienen una pelea en el apartamento.

Kurt no sabe cómo, ni siquiera lo meditó un segundo - sólo fue una idea, desertando su mente y haciendo sus nervios, sus músculos activarse.

Desde el inicio, se propuso decirle a Blaine que lo amaba cada vez que se fuera del apartamento. Y no se permite olvidarlo ni una vez, y recuerda la vez en que Blaine estaba estudiando para sus parciales y Kurt puede sentir el suspiro envuelto en sonrisa de Blaine ante el suave, tierno "Te amo" mencionado por Kurt antes de irse a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Recuerda los ojos cerrados de Blaine, compacto, torneado cuerpo encajando en el pequeño sofá de segunda mano en la sala, el aire entrando y saliendo y su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada aliento, y Kurt besando su frente y con ello dejando un lánguido "Te amo," para luego irse a la universidad. Recuerda que una vez sí lo olvidó, y recuerda subir cuatro pares de escaleras como un bólido sólo para abrir la puerta sin aliento, y sin aliento murmurar un "Te amo," a un sorprendido Blaine. Recuerda a Blaine haciendo gofres con esa sonrisa tan característica, tarareando canciones del Top 40 porque Blaine _es _Blaine y Blaine es el Top 40, Blaine es las simples, movidas canciones de sueños adolescentes y sueños en general. Blaine es su nombre, encantador y poco común y tan su propia persona, tan él, tan increíblemente iridescente. Recuerda el apresurado "Te amo," porque está tarde y no puede hacer más que eso, no puede detener el tiempo y hacerlo de la manera romántica, cursi, de ojos a ojos y sonrisas tentativas.

Con el tiempo, Kurt se vuelve más atrevido, y agrega un beso a la declaración de amor, de hasta luego. A veces es sencillo, en las mañanas, un beso con el "horrible" mal aliento matutino al que ambos ya se han acostumbrado. O un simple beso cuando Kurt debe ir a la farmacia en busca de suplementos y Blaine está... siendo Blaine, intentando estudiar y distrayéndose por las nubes, por el aire, por su propia naturaleza curiosa, y Kurt está a medio camino de vuelta a casa cuando recibe mensajes en los que puede escuchar la voz sobre-entusiasmada de Blaine sobre cómo acaba de ver flores dibujadas en las nubes, sobre como su aliento se vuelve un staccato cada vez que Kurt recuerda los pequeños detalles - rosas amarillas y rojas como celebración del primer trabajo serio de Blaine. A veces no es tan simple, como cuando Blaine está en la ducha y Kurt tiene que tomar pequeños riesgos, abriendo la puerta del baño y la de la regadera y tomando la parte trasera del cuello de Blaine y jalándolo con ligereza hacia delante, en un beso húmedo pero no por sus lenguas, y el "Te amo," murmurado entre ellos, una vibración entre sus labios, una promesa. O la vez en que Blaine está simplemente bailando alrededor del apartamento y Kurt tiene que tomarlo en sus brazos y reír en el beso, porque su novio es ridículo y ridículamente hermoso.

Poco a poco, y Blaine, sin darse cuenta de la idea de Kurt, comienza a regresar los "Te amo," cuando se va, y los devuelve. Y agrega los besos, y es como una tradición impuesta, una que no acuerdan entre ellos, pero permanece como escrita en piedra. Es Blaine besando apresuradamente a Kurt, como si el aliento no importara, como si Kurt _fuera _el aire, y el "Te amo," que aún suena como la primera vez. Y Kurt siempre sonríe, Blaine siendo un espejo de ello.

Y es así como se encuentran en la primera pelea, gritos y objetos tirándose de un lado al otro y rabia y furia sobre- sobre algo, ¿Verdad? Kurt ya ni lo recuerda, y acaba de mencionar a Sebastian y ni tiene idea de por qué acaba de hacerlo, pero Blaine mencionó a Chandler primero, así que cuenta, ¿Verdad? ya no está seguro de nada, sólo siente la furia, su cara alterada y de sus voces saliendo cosas que realmente no querían decir y que duelen, y _duelen_, y Kurt ya no puede más. El silencio se asienta entre ellos, y con respiraciones a desnivel, tratan de recuperar el aliento sólo para continuar las vociferaciones y Kurt- Kurt ya no puede más.

Da media vuelta dispuesto a irse, dispuesto a dejarlo todo. Pero algo cambia, o, mejor dicho, algo debe permanecer. Y vuelve a encarar a Blaine, cuyos puños están cerrados y mira a Kurt, sus labios en una fina línea horizontal. Kurt camina lentamente hasta él, y lo toma de los brazos, sus propias manos aún temblando de la furia, y colisiona sus labios. Blaine no se opone, y lo besa, cortamente, es un mero instante y se separan. Kurt abre la boca y un brusco, ligeramente tosco, pero sentido "Te _amo_," es lo que dice, antes de voltearse y encaminarse a la puerta.

"¡También te amo!" Blaine grita justo antes de que Kurt sale.

Y Kurt sabe que superarán ésto. Kurt volverá y hablarán sobre ello. Blaine no dejará que una mera pelea los detenga.

Porque son Kurt y Blaine, y una pelea - las _peleas, _nunca les han detenido.

* * *

**La gente me pregunta por qué no hago fanfics de varios capítulos, y es que mis historias se centran en una idea, un detalle, y se siente falso para mí intentar alargar sólo un detalle. Pero cuando pueda, y tenga el tiempo, me permitiré hacer uno. Espero que te haya gustado esta pequeña idea de mi pequeño corazón, querido lector. Si hay errores ortográficos, discúlpamelos. Una review es siempre bienvenida.**


End file.
